


Hail Shawaii  (搶先試閱版)

by RKatC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Top Steve Rogers, 冬叉(過去式), 盾佩(過去式), 輕微暗示冬寡有(過去式), 非主要角色死亡預警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKatC/pseuds/RKatC
Summary: 又名：愛在夏威夷之我的鳳梨惡魔(試閱版)(後續更新未定)





	Hail Shawaii  (搶先試閱版)

**Author's Note:**

> 某人穿著很有seb style的velvet西裝出席奧斯卡  
> 於是我就被Chris Evans帥得滿臉血❤  
> 心花怒放得決定放上新文讓大家看看~~~  
> 目前是第一章的試閱版  
> 先讓大家看開心而已~  
> 之後我會在同樣的頁面修正文章和繼續更新後面章節  
> (試閱版)  
> (後續更新未定)

※ 

「 ** _蝦威夷萬歲_** ~~~~~~~~~~~」電話裡的聲音像是浸在蜂蜜裡， _ha_ 的發音要命得可愛，Steve在此之前的人生從沒遇過如此奇妙的事情，其中一個理由是對方正向他描述威基基海灘的美人魚冰沙喝起來到底是什麼味道，而另外一個理由是此人明明不怎麼清醒卻試圖在半夜訂購外送披薩，以及菜單上根本不存在的新鮮鳳梨果汁。

發生在凌晨一點讓整起事件變得更加不可思議。

Steve放下電話，微紅的耳尖出賣了他的心思，他甚至不認識對方，顯然對方說出 _威基基_ _(waikiki)_ 這個字的方式像含了一顆水果軟糖那樣甜蜜，讓他的胸腔塞滿棉花糖似的蓬鬆幸福，沒有人能拒絕來自天堂的請求，但誰知道呢？天使不一定都有啪啦趴啦揮動著的白色羽毛小翅膀，天使可能是甜心男孩。

Steve希望這是真的，對方留下一串長長的地址和可愛得要死的名字。

「 **B-u-c-k-y-** 」他用濃濃的鼻音教Steve拼寫，「Bucky Barnes，你該不會真的知道Buchanan要怎麼寫吧？」

「事實上我知道。」Steve說。

「才怪，你騙人~~~~~~~~~」傳來的是咯咯笑聲。 

在這個莫名奇妙的夜晚，Bucky Barnes唯一做對的是他撥了正確的披薩店電話號碼。

 

※

八個小時之前，Steve答應替好友Sam代班，而八個小時之後，他捧著三份熱騰騰的14吋披薩站在公寓門前，這就是他為何出現在這裡的原因了。他很緊張，非常緊張，免費的加倍鳳梨餡料是他贈送的驚喜，但，不──不是那種他之後想和人家幹嘛的意思，就像： _抱歉，我們沒有賣鳳梨果汁，但是我們有很多很多鳳梨罐頭的鳳梨片，我把它們全撒在你訂的披薩上，希望能彌補你沒喝到鳳梨果汁的遺憾。_

說真的Steve已經單身太久，而他的前女友Peggy會為了這個事實踢他的屁股。 ** _蝦威夷萬歲！_** 他心裡有一個小人在吶喊，他決定把這句振奮人心的話學起來。 

按下電鈴，門開了。  
  
「這裡是獵鷹披薩之家，您點的 ** _蝦威夷_** 披薩來囉！總共是三份，鳳梨加倍不加價！」根據Sam教過他的，Steve試著讓自己像個真正專業的披薩外送員，直到腦袋當機的他還記得閉上嘴巴。

「 ** _蝦？威夷？個什麼？_** 」

等等──

這聲音不對，他眼角餘光的某處出現一對屬於女性的渾圓豐滿胸部，週圍鑲著精緻的黑色蕾絲。見鬼了，Steve不敢抬頭對上她的眼睛，他在大半夜吵醒一位穿著睡衣的美麗女士，為什麼他沒想過成年男人和女人睡在一起的可能性有多高？殺了他吧，他承認他就是想用 _鳳梨鳳梨和更多的鳳梨_ 追求只聽過聲音的甜心男孩。

「我沒提前許願任何有關鳳梨的聖誕禮物。」她揶揄道。

「我很抱歉。」Steve虛弱得表示，「難道這裡不是301號嗎？」

「你看見旁邊的門牌了。」她倚著門框，睡衣的肩帶正往下滑落，「有人告訴過你俄羅斯人不吃鳳梨嗎？除非你把它們丟進伏特加裡。」她獨特的口音慵懶迷人，雙手抱胸，柔軟的胸部被堆成美妙的隆起，並用一種 ** _Steve_** ** _說錯話就讓他死_** 的眼神盯著Steve，「我不記得哪間披薩店在十二點過後還願意外送披薩，你真好心，你是嗎？」

「是的，女士。」除了我，Steve想，他願意滿足電話裡的聲音，那些和 ** _蝦威夷_** 有關的鳳梨願望，多麼天真，一如他被迷惑的心靈，救救他吧。「總之我真的很抱歉，地址似乎出了問題。」這讓Steve無比沮喪，他想一頭撞進披薩的麵皮裡，他不會因此死掉，但眼前的女士可能以意想不到的方式幹掉他，然後棄屍在無人發現的角落。

「有一位Bucky Barnes先生訂了這些披薩，我忘記留下他的聯絡方式，但願妳認識他，我的女士。」他對著自己的腳趾頭自言自語。

「噢，恭喜你，我的確認識一位Barnes。」來自俄羅斯的女士把肩帶推回它該在的位置，「是James，他住在310號。」

 

※

310號位於走廊的盡頭，而301號的俄羅斯女士突然變得異常熱心，「我是Natasha，相信我，我們還會見面的。」她眨眨眼睛，「一點小建議，那傢伙相當危險，你知道該怎麼做吧？」

不，Steve才不知道呢。

從一開始他就不該期待什麼甜心男孩。

門牌號碼被搞錯，名字也只對了一半，最糟糕的是誰能解釋Bucky和James是什麼關係？Steve心底的失落感不斷擴大，他仍然謹記Sam的外送守則：永遠不要懷疑來開門的人，即使幫你開門的是條狗，只要能收到該收的錢就好。總之不管對方是誰或門後是否藏有武器，Steve需要做的是準時送達披薩。他摸摸紙盒，很好，還是熱的。

310號像是沒有人在家，啾啾叫的電鈴聲很刺耳，Steve已經放棄按第五次，他走了幾步，伴隨「咖──」的開門聲，斜長的黃色光暈映在身後，他便扭頭看見了男人。

上帝啊！ 

男人靠在門邊，疑惑的眼神慢慢集中焦距，他的眼睛很大，潮濕而迷濛，眼皮深邃，在眼尾拖著長長的迷人痕跡，鼻樑挺直，彎起來的微笑嘴角值得所有的快樂。他是Steve擔心自己永遠配不上的那種男人，既英俊又可愛，此刻歪著頭，非常努力盯著Steve，柔軟好聽的聲音像糖霜灑在Steve身上。

「哈囉？我應該說嗨？」

「嗨！」Steve居然找到他的甜心男孩惹惹惹惹惹！

讚美上帝，他的世界正在融化，如同可口的奶油到處流淌，這些細緻光滑的乳脂應該抹在男人結實的胸肌和腹肌上。他的甜心男孩不但讓他蛀牙，還是個身材比例完美，真他媽性感到炸的愛神尤物。

所以，Steve試著冷靜說道：「你好啊，這些是你訂的 ** _蝦威夷_** 披薩！」他刪除蠢斃了的鳳梨加倍不加價口號，繃繃跳的心臟快跌出胸腔。「你說你喜歡鳳梨，我幫你加了很多很多的鳳梨！希望你吃得開心！」他捧著三大盒披薩舉在半空中，激動緊張的情緒讓他全身僵硬。那是因為──因為Steve不能未見鍾情就愛上對方的聲音，又一見鍾情為對方的臉和裸體著迷。

男人長得太好看了！

而且，幾乎是裸體的意思，男人並沒有意識到只穿一件內褲是不夠的。

來自俄羅斯女士的忠告，Natasha是對的，這位Barnes是深夜最危險的生物，儘管同時還是個泡在酒精裡的迷人醉鬼。Steve應該要做的是用四倍的自制力管好他的小Steve，確認收到披薩的錢，接著回家躺在床上睡覺，堅定地告訴自己這一切絕對不是他的幻想。

 

※

當熟悉的鈴聲響起，Bucky摸半天就是找不到足以殺死他的凶器，他從可怕的宿醉裡醒來，整顆頭痛得爆炸，光是睜開眼睛就能要了他的命，而那鬼東西還在響，依然響個不停，像有人用槌子瘋狂敲打他的太陽穴和後腦杓。「操，沒人在這？當然了，拜託，閉嘴吧。」他碎碎唸著，夾雜幾個俄語髒話，掙扎著在床上翻滾，最終在床底下撈出奄奄一息的手機。

他悽慘的蘋果手機，外殼佈滿陳年刮傷，螢幕上醒目的裂痕是某次吵架後的戰利品，他看也不看就按掉來電，拒接Natasha的電話不需要任何理由。唯一的好消息是他的手機並未被他摔壞，Bucky寧願把錢花在全新的床墊也不想換手機。

幹，這張床墊讓他噁心想吐。

他坐在床邊發呆，空蕩蕩的胃裡只有胃酸冒著小泡泡，他的心大概也是酸的，遠遠多過難受。就這樣，他們玩完了，他一點也不想哭，反正他馬上要死於嚴重的頭痛。他出發到客廳尋找有用的東西，聽說殭屍病毒正在流行，但願外面的世界還沒毀滅，接著在餐桌上發現一張被壓在星際大戰(Star Wars)馬克杯和橙色藥罐下的紙條。

說是紙條，也許用一封信來形容會更適合。

這年頭還有人親手寫這麼多字，簡直就像老家愛操心的阿公阿嬤。

Bucky從內容得知留下信的人是一名叫Steve的披薩外送員，最好的證據是他的確在冰箱發現三大盒披薩。Steve用工整的字跡提醒Bucky：

 

> _ 我完全理解宿醉有多痛苦，但請別空腹服用止痛藥，好好對待自己，你值得世界上所有最好的一切 **。** _

好吧，這真的挺奇怪的，他們明明不認識彼此，考量到Bucky剛揮別一段讓人不愉快的關係，來自陌生人的關心竟讓他特別感動。尤其是Steve體貼地在馬克杯裡裝了水，方便他拿來吞服藥丸，這使得Bucky無法不在意對方的請求。他把止痛藥扔回藥罐，沒人規定他不能把披薩當早餐，然而Steve又在信裡寫著：

 

> _ 這些包括熱呼呼的披薩，別啃冷掉的麵皮，希望你不介意我自作主張修好了你的微波爐。不是PS的PS：過量的咖啡因無助於你的頭痛。 _

哇噢！要知道Bucky的微波爐從上個月就壞了，看來Steve不只貼心，還身兼家事小精靈和管家太太，這下子Bucky連黑咖啡都不能喝了。真他媽的不可思議，這個Steve比曾經和Bucky睡在同張床上的男人還了解他。

他把兩塊披薩送進微波爐加熱，滿溢的鳳梨片顯得單薄的火腿很可憐，夏威夷披薩讓人有多恨他就有多愛。趁著空檔他幫自己倒了一杯牛奶，再次點開手機時，不意外沒收到任何訊息，就算收到他也不打算回覆，並再次忽略Natasha的來電。

週末的早晨以高熱量和充滿油脂的披薩揭開序幕也不壞，Bucky轉移陣地到沙發，懷裡塞著軟綿綿的抱枕，他仔細讀著Steve的信，大意是：

 

> _ 我們一樣熱愛蝦威夷，我誠心想了解美人魚冰沙，它和星冰樂有什麼不同？我猜你喜歡星巴克，也許你還是個無名的鳳梨狂熱者？抱歉，我保證沒有冒犯你的意思，我願意為此向你道歉。以及，兄弟，發生什麼事了，你還好嗎？ _

謝了，他很好。

但， ** _蝦威夷_** 到底是什麼鬼？

某種寶寶語(Baby Language)？

Steve為何要對他使用寶寶語？

該死的是Bucky什麼也不記得。

昨天晚上他喝醉了，醉到連他媽媽也不認識他還能在床上而不是馬桶裡醒來堪稱奇蹟。頭痛繼續謀殺他，披薩和鳳梨片在他的腸胃慢速旋轉消化，最終還是得靠止痛藥拯救。

 

※

他帶著一臉不高興的表情出現在Natasha家，在他的手機因過熱起火燃燒前，Natasha是不會甘心的，一整排未接來電顯示她的名字真他媽像驚悚的世界末日。

「嗨，睡美人，你起床了！幹嘛不接我的電話？你知道你會為此後悔嗎？」Natasha順手遞給他一杯咖啡。

「我、不、記、得、了。」Bucky狠狠把咖啡灌進喉嚨，這才第一杯，「我昨晚喝醉訂了三份鳳梨加倍的夏威夷披薩！你懂嗎？它們更像披薩口味的鳳梨，到處是鳳梨，搞得我冰箱現在什麼也放不進去。操，我怎麼了？我是怎麼打電話的？上帝啊，你為什麼不阻止我？」

「別傻了，寶貝，我不會阻止你做任何蠢事的，你都不知道你有多可愛。」她輕抿著嘴唇，優雅得翻起舊帳，「上一次你喝醉，上網刷卡買了十台掃地機器人和按摩椅，清醒後你留下一台掃地機器人，退貨按摩椅。那台按摩椅太佔空間，你家根本放不下，而且又貴又難用。還有上上次喝醉，你醒來到處找不到你的手錶，但是你家浴室的水管開始不通，直到兩個禮拜後你在馬桶裡找到它。」

「別講得我好像常常喝醉！」Bucky忍不住抗議。

「我的錯，更正一下，誰叫你的酒量只有幼兒園等級。」

「但你昨晚卻把我的薑汁汽水換成啤酒，你──是你灌醉我的！」

「因為我們在慶祝啊，慶祝你和那人渣分手。聽我說，寶貝，大人們通常會喝酒慶祝。這次你只不過是打電話訂外送披薩，又不是醒來發現多了一位丈夫，要我稱讚你嗎？親愛的，幹得好，在他甩了你之前先甩了他。」

「別叫我寶貝，親愛的也不行。」Bucky翻了一記白眼，依據他們堅定的友誼，他猜她能吐出更讓人震驚的事實。Natasha幫他倒滿第二杯咖啡，她的好意有時候得付出代價，Bucky不知道他想不想要承受這個。她說：「我不會怪你搞錯地址，301和310號確實挺像的，別客氣，是我把你的門牌號碼告訴那個披薩外送員，我是在救你。」

「我才不會拜託你救我。」

「不，我保證你以後會感謝我。」

Bucky看得出來她在憋笑，她挑起細緻的眉毛，唸出奇怪的女巫咒語：「我愛 ** _蝦威夷_** ，真的。」他瞪大了眼睛。「什麼？我是說 ** _蝦威夷_** 到底是什麼意思？這他媽太蠢了！」而Bucky覺得 ** _蝦威夷_** 該死的一點都不好笑。

「去問那個披薩外送員，James，不管你用什麼辦法約他出來，也許你們可以在床上討論這個問題。」Natasha笑出聲音，她的溫柔總是來得不經意，輕巧得藏在犀利的言詞下。「我是認真的，你告訴他你是Bucky，想想你讓他叫你Bucky的樣子，要是覺得丟臉就改改這個懷習慣啊！」

天啊，Bucky扶著額頭，Natasha會說他的害羞是裝模作樣，但壞習慣之所以是壞習慣意味著他樂在其中。他支支吾吾說道：「Steve，那個披薩外送員叫Steve，他留了紙條給我，我覺得我可能沒付錢。」出於難以解釋的私人理由，他暫時不想讓Natasha知道Steve在信裡有多關心他，以及他省下修理微波爐的費用。

 

※

事實是Bucky的確沒付披薩外送的錢，Steve修好了他的微波爐，但沒有動過他的皮夾。

他的皮夾和外賣食物廣告單、健身雜誌、一袋被壓扁的玉米餅乾、皮帶、一雙條紋襪子，以及從Natasha那裡偷來的音響遙控器被一起扔在客廳的某個置物籃裡，這些並不是常見的物品收納組合，至少在Bucky神智清醒的時候不是。他昨晚穿的T恤，印著搖滾樂團AC/DC經典紅色小惡魔的那件，截至目前為止仍然處於失蹤的狀態，而他的牛仔褲變成兩坨死在臥室地板的廢料。

昨天晚上從Natasha家的 _渣男掰掰派對_ 回來之後，他的記憶就不怎麼可靠。

他從手機的通話紀錄找出一串市內電話號碼，電話的那頭是獵鷹披薩之家，撥通之後對方熱情得向Bucky推薦「夏日豪華披薩星光餐」，還能以划算的價格加購炸雞和薯條。

_我說老兄，星光餐那是什麼鬼啊？_

「但是我吃不下。」Bucky尷尬得說道：「呃，我的冰箱還有整整三大盒夏威夷披薩，就是，謝謝你們──」對方預留幾秒鐘的空白讓Bucky解釋，Bucky盡量嚴肅地描述整起事件。「這不是在玩大冒險遊戲，也不是開玩笑，我昨天晚上喝得很醉，以致幹了些蠢事，一個忘記付錢的笨蛋就是這樣來的。」那些聳動的笑聲即使隔著手機傳來還是太誇張了。

「你們有一個外送員叫Steve嗎？我猜他先幫我付錢了，我得還他錢，並且好好向他道歉。」

「Steve是昨晚幫我代班的傢伙，不是披薩店的正式員工，聽起來他不但是好人，更擅長當人家的保姆是不是？」

「是啊，老兄，他可厲害了。」他還會修理微波爐呢，Bucky自暴自棄地想，Steve屬於會照顧他人的類型。在經歷一段滿是爭吵、謾罵和背叛的感情之後，Bucky對和自己同種的男性動物不抱期望，反正他的前任會說你也不是什麼好東西，分手變成必然的結局。Natasha向來喜歡幫他介紹對象，沒有一個足以撐到他們交往，或許當炮友還比較容易些。

最後的最後，呼，他成功搞到Steve的手機號碼，順便一提這個大力鼓吹他訂購夏日豪華披薩星光餐的傢伙叫Sam。

Bucky再度用夏威夷披薩當中餐，冰箱裡的披薩正以可見的速度消失中。他在下午一點鐘左右傳了訊息給Steve，俗爛的問候，客套的文字，再加上一個可愛的Emoji圖案。他是在約Steve沒錯，但可不是Natasha建議的那種。

 

※

Steve的一天通常從臨晨五點的慢跑開始，他最愛的路線是從華盛頓特區的林肯紀念堂、華盛頓紀念碑到美國國會大廈，但他今天早上不在那裡，Sam沒遇見他。

「你如果不是生病就是有很驚人的理由。」Sam為他提供早餐送到家服務。

「難道我就不能賴床嗎？」

「因為你從不賴床，別跟我鬼扯你的床太軟那套。」

Steve咬了一口麵包，這份夾著新鮮生菜、番茄、橄欖和煙燻鮭魚的三明治勉強及格，他完全能想像宿醉醒來的男人懶得出門，直接拿冰箱的冷披薩當早餐，太不健康了。他擅自修好男人的微波爐，但他更想做的是在男人的廚房為男人煎蛋和煎鬆餅，他無法不去描繪男人剛起床的模樣。

Sam肯定會嘲笑他的，Steve甚至不用猜，他罕見得失眠了，昨晚在奇怪的興奮與擔心被討厭的情緒裡搖擺。

「我昨晚幫你代班的時候，外送一張訂單。」他告訴Sam。

「嗯哼，這讓你累到今天早上爬不起來了？」Sam從進門就一直試著尋找證據之類的東西。

Steve把吃完的紙袋揉成紙團，以空心進籃的姿勢拋進垃圾桶，「停止你臆測或意淫我夜生活的行為，我沒有帶人回家，我只是──好吧，有一個喜歡的對象。」他這麼宣布，他的好友是絕不可能在他家裡發現女性內衣褲或用過的套子(最大號的)，他非常確定自己會把那些物品收拾好。

十分鐘過後，Sam以嘴巴開開的蠢樣聽完 ** _蝦威夷_** 的由來，即使過程很明顯經過某個人的美化。「好的，事情是這樣的，你在電話裡暗戀他，接著又無可救藥瘋狂愛上他。」他用力戳戳Steve的二頭肌，「你知道披薩外送員遇見甜心男孩的故事有多扯嗎？可怕的是我他媽居然相信你！」

「Sam，我還想見他，我已經知道他住哪裡了，但我不能像個該死的跟蹤狂或變態突現出現在他面前。」

Sam在 _你沒救了_ 和 _你怎麼不去死一死_ 的眼神裡選了前者，「兄弟，真高興你的愛情回來了。」

Steve把Sam趕去上班，週末兩天都是獵鷹披薩之家的訂單高峰期，他的好友對於Steve慷慨送出鳳梨的行為感到莫名崩潰。「千萬不要送我鳳梨，求你永遠不要這麼對我！」Sam不停碎碎唸著，而Steve笑得像沉醉愛河的傻瓜，如果他要送誰鳳梨，那個人首先得要喜歡鳳梨。

他按照原定計畫去超市購物，逐項消滅待買清單上的小方塊是他特有的老式習慣，他真的會在隨身筆記本上為它們打勾勾。推車裡已經放了燕麥餅乾、能量棒、無糖薄荷錠和綜合堅果，幾乎全是經過熱量計算的小零食。他來到飲料區，顏色鮮艷的果汁在架上層層排列，Sam的來電提醒他在這區比往常花了更多不必要的時間。

「Steve，你的甜心男孩剛剛打電話到披薩店找你，我把你的手機號碼給他了。」Sam故意用那種曖昧的方式說道：「他挺可愛的，只是想要告訴你，你得再加油好嗎，祝你約會成功。」

Steve把淺黃色的果汁放進推車，不小心切斷和Sam的通話，並且假裝被推車輪子絆倒的人不是他。

他在開車回家的一路上不停分神注意他的手機，沒有更多來電，只有一封署名JB的訊息。他太久沒約會，無論是穿著西裝或出入高級餐廳，他本來就不擅長那些，他想他只是希望能讓對方開心。

 

(TBC)

#


End file.
